The New Country in Town
by Animelova2
Summary: Our main character Ashley is spending a regular Friday night watching anime when a Hetalia book is left with a weird note in the front... what will happen? read The New Country in Town to find out! rated T for mild sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got this idea from a bunch of different quizzes on quotev and thought it would be fun to try writing my own version of it. Instead of having you be the main character I'm going to have her name be Ashley seeing as it's pretty popular… so enjoy!**

It's Friday but of course I have nothing better to do so I stay in and watch Hetalia Axis Powers for the millionth time. _sigh… I wish I could be a hetalia character_ I thought to myself as the first episode starts. Halfway through episode 23 (coincidence? I think not!)I hear a knock on the front door. _I wonder who that could be at this hour… all my friends are at a party and I didn't order anything… _Regardless I pause the show and walk to the door. When I open the door no one's there but there is a book on my doorstep. I pick it up and look at it suspiciously. It's a manga style book labeled _"A Hetalia Fans Dream"_. "interesting title…" I think outloud to myself. I then open the book and see a little note scrawled in the upper left corner.

_To all that find this cursed book, beware! Do not turn this page! Close it immediately and throw it away! Don't let it be sent to anyone else under any circumstances! It will ruin your LIFE!_

_ -A.K._

I laugh at the silliness of the note. How could a book ruin your life? It was probably some fangirl who got her feelings hurt because they had her favorite ship not in it together but with someone else. I then turn the page….

Blank…. It's completely blank… I then suddenly get a horrible headache and feel myself fall backwards. I try to catch myself but it's as if my muscles have turned to stone and cannot move, I hear myself hit the floor, and then everything goes black.

When I wake up I have no idea how much time has gone by and I am somewhere I have never seen before. I try to get up but find that all of my muscles are really stiff and just the slightest movement hurts. The most I can do is look around by moving my eyes. From where I am I can see that I'm lying on a stone floor and that there's a table next to me with people sitting in the chairs. After laying there for a few minutes I stop hurting so bad and stand up.

"Hmmm seems like she's awake. You know young lady that you relay should pay attention to notes that tell you NOT to do something." I hear a man with a british accent say. I turn my head in the direction the voice came from and see a man who looks exactly like England. Looking around the room I notice that they all look like people from hetalia. Germany, Italy, America, France, all of them!

"W-where am I… I remember reading a book with some silly fangirl note in the front on my porch… And then it all goes black." I ask.

"You're in Hetalia. That note in the front was an actual warning NOT something some silly fangirl wrote. You are now a country. There is no way to send you back either. You will be living in Hungary's house until you get your own. Dont worry about your family and friends missing you. Your existence has been erased from their memory. In their eyes you never existed and are just some country." My eyes go wide at the last part and I can feel tears star to well up in my eyes _Everything is gone… my friends and family don't remember me… _"Had you followed the warning none of this would have happened warnings are put there for a reason y-" Before England can continue ranting I rush out the door. I don't want to hear this! I keep running on and on. As I run I can hear someone running behind me, yelling my name. I didn't care and didn't want anyone to see me cry so I climbed out the nearest window and sat on the roof. once I was sure the person had passed where I was I curl up in a ball and cry. _If only I had listened to that warning… _I then start bawling. As I sit there I feel a warm hand on my back. I look up and see Hungary there rubbing my back

"H-hungary…" I say surprised she smiles softly and then pulls me into a hug.

"There there…. Don't worry about anything ok.. I know this is a lot to take in at once and I know how it must hurt to know that everyone you know has forgotten you… but look at the bright side!" she says

"What bright side? I'm stuck here, my family and friends have forgotten who I am and everything I've done with my life is now worthless! I was gonna do so much with my life…"

"You have us! Sure we seem intimidating at first and England was a bit of a jerk but once you get to know us better you'll find we aren't that bad." I look up at her and smile.

"*sniff* thanks Hungary… I think I'm ready to go back now…" I say. She nods and then climbs back into the window, me following close behind. When we get back England stands up with his head down.

"I'm sorry I was just a bit irritated… I put a warning in and… Sorry…" He says

"It's ok England… I should have payed attention to the warning on it…" I say with a slight smile, then take a seat next to Hungary and Prussia. Once everyone was in their places Germany started to talk.

"Ok so as England said before you'll be living with Hungary until you have a place to call your own but feel free to talk to anyone and visit anyone if you want to just make sure they know you're coming or they might think you are trying to attack them." he then goes on about how to run a country and I just nod for most of the spiel. When Germany finishes I hear Canada say

"If you have any questions or just want to say hi feel free to ask Ashley" I smile and nod

"Thanks Canada. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime." I say. Everyone else just looks at me as if to say "he talked?" I giggle and then say "well it's been nice meeting everyone and I look forward to getting to know you all. I would also like to apologize for inconveniencing everyone" I say right before the end of the meeting. Then Germany calls the meeting to an end

"So how about we go home now. You must be tired." Hungary says. I nod and we head back to her place which will now be our place. "you can borrow my clothes for tonight, we'll go shopping tomorrow ok?" I nod. "okay. Let me show you your room." She leads me up some tall stairs and down a long hallway to a blue door. She opens it and I walk in. Inside there was only a bureau and a queen sized bed. "I know it's kind of bare but you can fill it with other things to make it more home like tomorrow. If you need me I'm right across the hall and Austria is next to my door."

"Ok thanks Hungary" I say with a smile. She then goes back to her room and grabs a nightgown for me.

"Here. It's not the best but it's all I could find that might fit you" she says and hands me a silky long nightgown with white ruffles on the tips of the sleeves and bottom of the skirt

"Wow it's so pretty! thanks Hungary! i'll go try it on!" I say before closing the door and taking off my shirt. Right before I remove my bra I hear a familiar French man say

"Honhonhon… Here I was going to... seduce you before bed but you're already stripping for me.. Honhonhon~." I turn towards where the voice was coming from and saw, you guessed it, France out on the balcony, half naked, with a rose in his mouth.

"FRANCE! GET OUT!" I say before slamming the balcony door shut, locking it and closing the curtains. Right at that instance I hear a crash behind me I whip my head around and see the door on the floor and a flustered Prussia there.

"Ashley! Are y-" Prussia starts but before he can finish I come over and round house kick him in the chest while yelling;

"Don't go breaking down doors idiot! I'm fine get out!" I then pick up the door and balance it against the wall. Hungary then comes into the room with a curtain and a hook.

"I figured something like this would happen. France tried the same thing on me when we were younger. Prussia always breaks things so… here" She explains while attaching the hook to the door frame and hanging the curtain on it. "this will be your makeshift door till the morning ok? Now hurry and finish getting dressed before Austria comes in and makes a fool of himself as well." I nod then, once everyone had left my room I quickly got changed and went to bed. The second I hit that pillow I was asleep. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was _This was one crazy night_.

**Okay so this was a really long chapter so I think I'll end it here. Did anyone realise all of this happened during one night? Not at first? me too. Well hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2 the morning

Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of Sausage and eggs being cooked downstairs. I throw the blanket off and sit up quickly just to fall back down from the sudden rush I got in my head. _note to self… don't move quickly when you first wake up… _I then try getting up again, this time moving slowly. I then get up and throw on my clothes before going downstairs. When I get down there I see Hungary cooking sausages and eggs, Austria sitting at the table with a coffee and the newspaper, and Prussia… Where is Prussia?

"Guten Morgen Frau!" I spin around to see Prussia behind me with a MAJOR bedhead.

I stifle a giggle before saying "Goo… *Hehe* Good Morning Prussia…" I then burst out laughing and he just stands there looking confused

"What's so funny?!" he yells, but I just keep laughing to the point that Hungary starts laughing as well. 'WHAT IS IT?!" he yells again.

Austria then looks up from his newspaper and looks Prussia up and down. "Look in the mirror." Prussia then walks in the bathroom and we stop laughing as hard. After a few minutes he comes back with his hair fixed.

"Real funny guys. Real funny," he says I smirk before walking over to Hungary

"Hey Hungary, want some help?" I ask she looks at me and smiles

"Sure. Call me Elizabeta or Liz there's no need to call me Hungary. Could you get out the plates and put them on the table please?"

"Okay" I reply and grab the plates out of the cabinet

"So I thought after this we could go shopping for things for you. Oh, and Alfred is throwing a party to welcome you later so we'll go there later," she says while carrying over the sausages. I nod then grab the forks and walk back into the Dining room. After everything was placed on the table I sat down next to Hungary facing Prussia who was sitting next to Austria.

"Együnk!" We all yell before eating **(a/n Együnk is Hungarian for let's eat. German is too long and I'm lazy lol) **We sit there in silence for a while before Austria talks, breaking the silence.

"So Ashley… Do you play any instruments or sing?" he asks. I swallow then say

"Yes actually I do. I play a little bit of the guitar and piano as well as sing." I reply

"Really? I play the piano and a bunch of other instruments" I nod then go back to eating. The rest of the meal is quiet and awkward. After everyone was done, Liz and I brought all the plates over to the sink

"I'll wash them. You go get ready to go," I say. She nods and then leaves to her room. I get the dishes done and then head back upstairs. When I get there I look at my door or lack there of then head down to Prussia's room. I knock on the door and say "Hey Prussia could you help me out?" I hear a grunt noise and then shuffling come from his room before he opens the door.

"Sure Frau. What do you need?" he asks. I look him up and down then realize he didn't have a shirt on or pants either. "What's the matter frau?" He asks worriedly "You're all red."

I feel myself blush harder before saying "W-were you changing? I - I can wait for you to change..." the whole time I try my hardest to keep calm and eye contact.

He looks down before responding "oh, yeah, I was... ummm I'll be back out in a bit just give me a minute." he then closes the door and I hear his footsteps as he goes to get changed. A few minutes later he opens the door fully dressed. "ok, so what do you need help with?" he asks.

"oh I was wondering if you could help me put my door back up seeing as you're the one who knocked it down…" he nods then walks down the hallway and grabs my door.

"Here mine AWESOME self can help you! And sorry bout knocking it down…"

"Thanks and it's ok. Where are the tools?"

"down in the basement behind the stairs," he says while nodding his head toward the door near the bottom of the stairs. I nod in response before walking down the stairs and into the basement. _Where's the light? _I think to myself as I feel along the walls. As I wander along I feel a plasticy thing sticking out of the wall brush up against my finger. _This must be it… _I put my finger on it about to push it down when I realize there are two switches. _I wonder which one is for the light… Fuck it… _I push them both down at roughly the same time. The light turns on but I also hear something rock like move. I keep going down the stairs to find that the bottom of them has been replaced by a hole and stairs leading to who knows where, probably Germany's house. Speaking of which…. Doesn't he live there normally? I'll have to ask him about that later. I go back up the stairs to the switch and shut the door to the tunnel. I then walk back down the stairs and search for the toolbox. After a few minutes of searching, I find it in the corner of the room behind a few boxes labeled _"Italy's chibi-clothes"_ Maybe I'll take a look later? Well I should go back upstairs to Prussia.

**ok that's the end of this chapter. I have the next two chapters planned out I just need to type them. We Also please check my poll thats on my profile I need help to decide which story to work on next. See you next time! Bye**


End file.
